Blood Itachi Oneshot
by FallenVenomousAngel
Summary: Yuki is a witness of Itachi killing his clan. Itachi leaves Yuki leaving her depressed. Will Yuki ever get to find Itachi again? Will she survive?


Itachi Oneshot-

Blood

_**This is not really a Oneshot but it's really close since they start out together.**_

**Name -** Yuki Mori

**Age -** 13 (At start of the story.) 15 (When they meet again.) 21 (At the end.)

**Ninja Rank-** Chuunin (Start of story) ANBU (Right before they meet again) Missing-Nin (When they meet again to the end of the story)

**Birth Date -** June 12th (Itachi's is June 9th)

**Looks -** Brown Hair and Green Eyes. Link to a picture of Yuki-

http:/blogmyway DOT org/videos/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/Drawing-Anime-using-watercolor-pencils2 DOT jpg

Replace the DOT with .

_**STORY START**_

Dear Diary,

I remember the day it all started. The blood, the gore, the hatefulness, and the sadness. I've tried to forget this but it haunts me every day, every hour, every minute, and every second. There WAS only one cure...Him.

I was always welcomed to go in the one and only Uchiha Clan plantation. The love of my life, the one I would die for lived within the Uchihas. Not just within he was at the top; praised by all as the best of his generation. He was a genius above all others. I however did not realize he was the love of my life, the one I would die for...Yet. I walked in the Uchiha's territory to say good-bye to my boyfriend Itachi. I was leaving very early the next morning for a mission, and wont be returning for about a week. When I took my first steps within the plantation a felt a cold wind crawl up my spine. There was nobody present. I closed my eyes and listened carefully. A high pitched cry of terror was coming from the around the middle of the plantation. I froze in shock thinking 'A scream? What am I going to do? Maybe it's just my imagination. Where's Ita-K-' I was cut off by another scream. This time I was positive someone screamed. My body moved on it's own. I was running towards where I heard the scream. As I ran I saw body's scattered all throughout the ground. Blood was everywhere! People with missing limbs were on the ground hopefully playing dead. However I found my self still running.I saw a shape. No a person ahead of me. This person was walking! I ran closer only to find Itachi staring at me with crimson eyes. "What are you doing here?" Itachi asked keeping his voice emotionless.

"Ita-kun? What's going on?" I asked almost screaming. Something was wrong. I sensed it in his voice, and he was stiff. He noticed I was studying him very carefully.

"Hn...Yuki-chan. All the bodies you see here. I killed them. I have now completely killed all the Uchiha clan." The crimson eyed murderer spoke slowly.

"Even your family? Even Sasuke? I thought you loved him. If you really killed everyone... I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" I was almost out of breath. I knew it was him. He was very powerful. I didn't think anyone could defeat him. I didn't want to believe him, but deep inside I knew he killed them all.

"Mori, Yuki. I am sorry to say this, but you mean nothing to me anymore. You're just another girl with a pretty face." Itachi's words were branded into my mind. 'You mean nothing to me anymore. You mean nothing to me anymore. You mean nothing to me anymore. You mean nothing to me anymore.' His words kept repeating in my head. "I killed every Uchiha. Now I'm on my way out. I have kept Sasuke alive...When he has eyes like mine we will meet again."

"Eyes like yours? You mean the Sharingan?" I asked quietly now regretting my words. I remembered that he can kill me in a spilt second.

"I mean my Mangekyō Sharingan. Here's a demonstration." Itachi's eyes changed and I felt weak. I couldn't move any inch of my body. I started to see images of all the blood he has spilled. Than I saw Sasuke. I heard their whole conversation. He doesn't have enough hatred? My body turned heavy. My vision was slowly leaving my body, and soon everything turned black.

I remember waking up in a hospital, and when I saw Sasuke alive and well I filled with joy. A few weeks passed after the incident, and Sasuke refused to talk to me, He ignored me, but when I spoke to him he just said, ' I am friends with no one. Don't talk to me.' Years past and I've been getting more and more depressed. My friends have told me my eyes don't shine anymore, and my hair was dull and flat, but the good thing is I have become a ANBU captain at age 15.

I couldn't take it anymore so I secretly made plans to leave the village to search for Itachi. One night I grabbed the stuff I had packed and ran out of the village luckily unnoticed. I searched for two weeks and by the end of the third week I found him. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, he was as tall as ever. I approached and heightened my senses ready for a fight. "Itachi-kun?' I said softly. Itachi turned around to face me. Stupidly I let my guard down, and he attacked me ...With a kiss. I was in shock, but I came out of it and kissed back. His warm lips were massaging mine, and he slowly put his hands on my waist pulling me closer as I wrapped my hands around his neck removing his ponytail to play with his hair. The moment had to end because we were out of breath. "Yuki-chan I love you. It broke my heart when I had to leave you. I regret saying those words to you. Forgive me." Itachi said while his hands were gripping my shoulder tighty. ' You mean nothing to me anymore. Your just another girl with a pretty face.' His words kept repeating in my head. I had to leave the past behind and focus on the present.

"Ita-kun...I love you too. I forgive you. Don't leave me like that again."

"I promise, but I have to leave since I am in the Akatsuki..." Ita-kun told me everything, and it turned out he was the good guy. He found me a place to stay, and he visited me when ever he got the chance.

After six years one day he stopped visiting visiting. It has been about two months, and I started to worry. He hasn't communicated with me in anyway. One night I saw Kisame. He was the only other person who knew of my existence. I walked out of my home and shouted, "Kisame! Hey Kisame!" He turned around and nodded. "Where is Itachi-kun"

"Yuki-chan...He died fighting Sasuke." The he turned around and left leaving me standing in shock.

I ran back to my house and cried for hours. I didn't want to believe he was dead. I ran to the kitchen grabbed and slit my wrist making sure to cut was deep. My legs carried me back to my room where I am writing this quickly. Blood stains this paper, but today for some reason I don't mind. I remember the day we first got together. I was 12. The day he slaughtered his clan by order. I was 13. The day we met after I became a missing ninja. I was 15. Now today when I found out he died. I am 21 years old. But I can remember ages 12-21 perfectly.

In exactly five minutes I will take one of Itachi's kanatas and kill myself. Maybe then I can see Itachi again.

_**Love,**_

_**Mori Yuki**_

_**P.S- I love you Itachi.**_

THE END

That was my first oneshot! Requested my ME! Lol I just wanted to write an Itachi oneshot. I should have wrote a Deidara oneshot. I LOVE DEIDARA! I know it is bad but when I'm older and a better writer I can look back at this and laugh! Please request oneshots, love stories, etc. And I LOVE YOU GUYS! -/_\- ITS ITACHI! HES GONNA KILL ME FOR WRITING A CRAPY STORY AND MAKING HIM SHOW EMOTION! HELP ME READERS! Reader- Why should I? Me- So I don't die! He's coming! -/_\- -/_\- Reader- I'll help if you give me a cookie! Me- Here's a cookie **Hands cookie** Reader- **Flirts with Itachi** Me- Yes Itachi's distracted! **Runs Away**!

NOW! THE END! :D


End file.
